Jimmy and Jerry's Big Mess/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Jimmy and Jerry's Big Mess. Transcript (Scene opens to Jimmy and Jerry approaching Bob and Larry's house at night. Jimmy knocks on the door, before Bob answers it. Bob looks up sleepily, before becoming surprised to see Jimmy and Jerry.) Bob: Jimmy? Jerry? Do you realize how late it is? Jimmy: We just have a small favor to ask. (Larry comes out the door while holding a cup of sugar.) Larry: Cup of sugar? Jimmy: No. (Larry throws the cup of sugar away before holding up an egg.) Larry: Egg? Jimmy: No. (Larry bends down then holds up a glass of milk.) Larry: Milk? Sardines? Ten sardines? 500 sardines? Jimmy: No, no. It's just that we can't live in our own house anymore, so we need to live here from now on. Larry: Oh, okay! Come on in! Bob: What?! Hold on! Why do you need to live here? (Jimmy and Jerry look at each other.) Jimmy: Follow us. (Jimmy and Jerry hop off, while Bob and Larry follow after them. Scene switches to the quartet now in front of Jimmy and Jerry's house, while Bob tries to get the front door open.) Bob: (grunting) Almost... got it! (grunting) Jimmy: Bob, I should tell you... Bob: Let me get this thing open first! Jimmy: If you say so. (Bob still struggles to open the door until finally getting it open. An avalanche of garbage that was stacked up against the door falls over on top of Bob, who then pops up from the pile after that.) Bob: What were you going to tell me? Jimmy: That a bunch of junk was about to fall on you. (Larry hops up to the front of the door and looks inside the house, becoming surprised at how much of a mess the inside is.) Larry: So, you can't live here because your entire place is a mess? Jimmy: No, we can't live here because we can't get to our beds! Larry: Because there's such a big mess in the way? Jimmy: Yes! Larry: So, you can't live here because of the mess! (Jimmy and Jerry look at each other in confusion.) Jimmy: I don't follow. (Bob pulls himself free from the avalanche of junk, then pushes the pile of junk back into Jimmy and Jerry's house again.) Bob: How can you live in that? Hey, don't you two have a pet? Jimmy: We have a Dust Bunny, but he loves it in there. (Jerry nods in agreement. Scene switches to inside, where Danny is basking in the mess while wearing sunglasses. Cut to back outside.) Jimmy: Then there's Happy Sunshine Bubbles. Oh no! Larry: Oh no what? Jimmy: Happy is still inside! Rescue mission! Jerry: (imitating horn) (Jimmy runs up to the door and throws the pile of junk on top of Bob again, before rushing inside. Seconds later, Jimmy comes back out again while carrying Happy Sunshine Bubbles and jumping on top of Bob, who then spits out a sock. Larry approaches Jimmy and Jerry, who are looking at Happy Sunshine Bubbles.) Larry: Man, little pizza boxes? Tiny socks? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles spits out a sock) This guppy is as messy as you guys are! Jimmy: (proudly) That's our Happy. (Bob pushes the pile of junk back into Jimmy and Jerry's house again and closes the door again.) Bob: Jimmy, Jerry, you guys have a problem with cleaning. Jimmy: (laughing) Bob, Bob, Bob. It's our mess, our choice. (Patriotic-style music starts playing.) Jerry: Freedom! Jimmy: Yeah! We're practicing our freedom to make a huge mess and not clean it up! (The music ends.) Jimmy: So, anyway, can we stay with you guys? (Larry gives Bob a look of encouragement.) Bob: Fine. You can stay with us one night. But after that, you clean. (Jimmy and Jerry nod in agreement after that. Scene switches to Bob now asleep in his bed. Cut to downstairs, where Jimmy jumps up after jumping onto Larry's chair, then lands onto Bob's chair where a pizza box lays, as he picks up a slice of pizza.) Jimmy: Flying saucer! (Jimmy throws the pizza slice as it sails through the air before Jerry catches it in his mouth and eats it, before he likewise throws a slice of pizza at Jimmy, who also jumps up and catches it in his mouth and eats it. Jerry next slides across the floor on a banana peel.) Jerry: Hang ten! (Jerry knocks over a lamp. Jimmy is sitting on the couch while playing with pillows.) Jimmy: I am the Fluffy Puff Warrior! Jerry: (chuckling) Jimmy: (chuckling) (Scene switches to back in Bob's bedroom where Bob is still asleep, while the sounds of items clattering and Jimmy and Jerry laughing are heard, which slightly disturb Bob. Scene switches to the next morning, where Bob hops down the stairs.) Bob: Good morning- (Bob suddenly slips on a banana peel and falls down.) Bob: Hey! (shakes his head) Who left the banana peel? Jimmy: Good morning, Bob. (A slice of pizza attached to a marshmallow bungees down from the ceiling, then snaps off the marshmallow with a 'boing' sound.) Bob: (yells) How'd you make such a big mess so fast?! Jimmy: Well, I ate all the bananas. I was gonna throw the peels away, but they make great skateboards. Then Jerry wanted cereal. We couldn't find bowls so I dumped cereal and milk into his mouth. It worked pretty well, until I was hanging from the ceiling fan. I told you not to put it on high, Jerry. Jerry: My bad. Bob: I've heard enough. Time to clean. Jimmy and Jerry: But, Bob! Jimmy: Hey, remember that time you guys cleaned our house 'cause you thought we inherited a monster truck? Bob: Not happening. Jimmy: Please, Bob, don't make us clean! It's inhumane! We can't help it if we were born messy! Bob: When you leave a mess, you make it someone else's problem! And that's not fair! (opens the door) Go. I'll clean this mess, you clean yours. (Cut to outside Bob and Larry's house, where Jimmy and Jerry get thrown out.) Jimmy: We need a plan! Jerry: Not clean? Jimmy: No, no! Of course not! (gasps) I know! Jerry: Solution! Jimmy: Visit people forever! Eventually, they'll get so used to us visiting, they'll practically let us live with them! Jerry: Perfect plan! (Scene switches to back inside Bob and Larry's house, where Bob throws a bag of trash into the trash can.) Bob: There! All clean! (Cut to the living room, which is sparkling clean, which Bob and Larry are relieved to see. The sound of Happy Sunshine Bubbles bubbling is heard, before Bob and Larry look over, becoming surprised to see that Happy Sunshine Bubbles is still messy.) Bob: We gotta get that thing clean! (Happy Sunshine Bubbles is surprised when she hears Bob say this and shakes her head.) Larry: It's good to clean up after yourself. Let me show you. (Larry starts to approach Happy Sunshine Bubbles, but Happy Sunshine Bubbles quickly pushes her fishbowl away before Larry can even come up to her. Larry chases after Happy Sunshine Bubbles.) Larry: Get back here! (Bob catches Happy Sunshine Bubbles.) Bob: Gotcha! (Happy Sunshine Bubbles is surprised.) Bob: Here, see for yourself. (Bob pulls out a rag and cleans one side of Happy Sunshine Bubbles, which Happy Sunshine Bubbles is happy to see.) Larry: See? We'll teach ya to clean. Here, take this. (Larry gives a tiny broom to Happy Sunshine Bubbles, who looks up in confusion.) Larry: And follow my lead! (Larry then sweeps the floor, but looks up to see Happy Sunshine Bubbles balancing the broom on the tip of her nose.) Larry: (Off-screen) No, like this! (Larry sweeps the floor again and looks up again, seeing that Happy Sunshine Bubbles is now using the broom like a sword.) Larry: (groans) (Larry sweeps the floor again, sweeping it at such a fast pace that it brings up a large cloud of dust that covers up the entire room. The dust cloud then fades away while Larry is panting in exhaustion then comes back up to Happy Sunshine Bubbles again.) Larry: Eh, it's a start. (Camera pans down into Happy Sunshine Bubbles' fishbowl, where Happy Sunshine Bubbles is holding the broom upside-down while attempting to sweep the floor of her fishbowl.) Larry: I wonder how Jimmy and Jerry are doing? (Scene switches to a pile of junk.) Jimmy: (singing) One man's garbage Another man's treasure To see it pile up is such a pleasure We'll come to your house And before we're done You'll say Jerry: (singing) "Makin' a mess is really fun" Jimmy: (singing) A clean house is boring And sooner or later You'll need interior decorators Who track mud on your carpets Smear your windows and walls Jerry: (singing) Clutter your kitchen And block your halls Jimmy: (singing) We'll dirty your dishes Wipe our mouths with your drapes You're gonna smile and say Jerry: (singing) "This really looks great" Jimmy: (singing) You'll soon agree that we're the best At makin' your house a beautiful mess You don't have to pay us We'll do it for free We'll all eat and sleep and watch TV Have pie and pillow fights And we're sure that you Will want us to stay Jerry: (singing) Another week or two Jimmy: (singing) Yes, we'll do our job And we'll do it well Jerry: (singing) And after a while You won't mind the smell Lisa: That's about enough of that, m'kay? Thanks, now, buh-bye. Jimmy: (singing) You'll soon agree we're awesome guests We've made your house Jimmy and Jerry: (singing) A beautiful mess Jimmy: (singing) Before we're done you'll be impressed With the mice and the flies And the other pests You'll admire our work And we won't rest Jimmy and Jerry: (singing) 'Till we've made your home A beautiful mess Jimmy: (singing) Wait, why are you saying We've got it wrong? And that you wish that we were gone? You don't like the mess Or that we ate your food? All we can say is... Jimmy and Jerry: (singing) We're sorry, dude (The song ends. Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house, where inside, Bob and Larry are still working hard to clean their house, sweeping in different positions. Bob tries sweeping under the couch after lifting it up, but the couch falls on top of him. Larry is now sweeping on the ceiling, much to Bob's surprise and confusion. Bob and Larry high-five each other after they've finished. Happy Sunshine Bubbles is now sweeping the floor of her fishbowl, before finishing as well. Bob and Larry are now cleaning the walls with rags, all while Happy Sunshine Bubbles is also cleaning her fishbowl with a rag as well.) Bob and Larry: Slam dunk! (Bob and Larry throw the bags of trash into the trash can. Larry comes up to Happy Sunshine Bubbles while holding the trash can, before Happy Sunshine Bubbles also throws a tiny bag of trash into the trash can.) Larry: We're finished! (Happy Sunshine Bubbles shakes her head.) Bob: We're not? What else is there? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles pushes her fishbowl towards the kitchen while Bob and Larry follow her. Bob and Larry enter the kitchen to see Happy Sunshine Bubbles cleaning a plate.) Larry: Wow, you really like to clean. (Happy Sunshine Bubbles nods in agreement, before Bob and Larry also start to clean the kitchen as well. Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry returning dejectedly to their own home.) Jimmy: We've been kicked out of every home in town because of the messes we've made. And now we're back here where it all began. Jerry: Full circle. Jimmy: Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe we should have never left in the first place. I've learned a lesson here today! We should be okay living in our big mess! Jerry: Changed person! (Jimmy and Jerry hug each other.) Jimmy and Jerry: Aw! Jimmy: Let's get Happy and go home! (Jimmy and Jerry approach Bob and Larry's house again as Jimmy rings the doorbell. Bob answers the door while holding Happy Sunshine Bubbles.) Jimmy: We'll take our guppy back now. Bob: You cleaned your house? That's great! Jimmy: No, we just decided to live in our mess. (Happy Sunshine Bubbles is absolutely shocked when Jimmy says this, before Jimmy takes Happy Sunshine Bubbles back.) Jimmy: Ha! Thanks for watching Happy! (Jimmy and Jerry leave while carrying Happy Sunshine Bubbles, who looks back while looking rather distressed. Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry arriving back in their messy home with Happy Sunshine Bubbles.) Jimmy: Good to be home! (Jimmy sets Happy Sunshine Bubbles' fishbowl on the floor.) Jimmy: Now let's have dinner! Jerry: Food time! Jimmy: Banana hot dog slurps! Jerry: Leaning tower of donuts! (Happy Sunshine Bubbles is fed up with Jimmy and Jerry's messy habits, before she leaves the house, pushing her fishbowl back towards the direction of Bob and Larry's house. Scene switches to back inside Jimmy and Jerry's kitchen, where Jimmy and Jerry are sitting on top of the bags of trash, Jimmy eating marshmallows while Jerry is licking a lollipop.) Jimmy: This is the life, don't ya think, Jerry? Jerry: Luxury! Jimmy: What about you, Happy? Happy? Happy, where are you?! Jerry: A clue! (Jimmy and Jerry look to see a trail of water marks on the floor leading out the door, before they look at each other. Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry approaching Bob and Larry's house again.) Jimmy: What's Happy doing at Bob and Larry's? (Jimmy knocks on the door again, as Bob answers it again.) Jimmy: Is Happy here? Jimmy and Jerry: Happy! (Camera zooms in on Happy Sunshine Bubble's fishbowl, which is in Larry's chair, while Happy Sunshine Bubbles does not look happy to see Jimmy and Jerry again.) Jimmy: Did you get lost? This isn't your home! (Jimmy picks up Happy Sunshine Bubbles and goes to leave, but Happy Sunshine Bubbles grabs hold of the doorway to prevent herself from leaving.) Jimmy: Happy, what are you doing?! (Jimmy and Jerry try to pull Happy Sunshine Bubbles away, before Bob comes up to them.) Bob: Maybe Happy doesn't want to live there anymore? Jimmy: What?! Why wouldn't she wanna live with us? Larry: 'Cause of the giant mess. Jimmy: Is that true, Happy? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles angrily faces Jimmy while confirming this non-verbally, while Jimmy is saddened.) Jimmy: Our guppy won't live with us! There's nothing we can do! Nothing! Jerry: Time to clean! Jimmy: Clean? Jerry, are you suggesting that it is good to clean up after yourself? And that when you leave a mess, you're creating a problem for someone else? Jerry: Actual lesson. (Jimmy faces Happy Sunshine Bubbles again.) Jimmy: What do you say, Happy? If we clean up our place, will you live with us again? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles nods in agreement.) Jimmy: Let's get cleaning! (Jimmy and Jerry leave to clean their house, while Bob, Larry, and Happy Sunshine Bubbles are happy to hear this. Scene switches to inside Jimmy and Jerry's house, where Jimmy and Jerry are now cleaning their house, Jimmy sweeping the floor and Jerry sweeping the ceiling, while a pizza slice falls to the floor. Jimmy next cleans the outside of the refrigerator, before Danny comes up to him. Jimmy then pushes a stack of empty pizza boxes off the counter as they fall to the floor, before Jerry comes up to him. Jerry is now tossing bags of trash out the door to Jimmy, who catches them and throws them in the dumpster, getting hit by a few in the process.) Jimmy: Man that's a lot of trash! (Camera pans over to show several dumpsters filled with lots of bags of trash. Scene switches to back inside, where Jimmy and Jerry are now relaxing on the couch.) Jimmy: We did it. We cleaned everything. Jerry: Spotless. (Camra pans across the inside of the house, which is now spic and span.) Jimmy: And we get our guppy back! (Jimmy and Jerry happily approach Happy Sunshine Bubbles, who is happy that Jimmy and Jerry have gotten their house cleaned.) Jimmy: We better keep this place clean, 'cause I never wanna have to clean that much again. Jerry: Exhausted. (The doorbell rings after that. Jimmy and Jerry answer the door, becoming surprised when they see Lisa, Mr. Lunt, Tina, Madame Blueberry, Mom Carrot, and Granny Asparagus angrily standing in front of their door.) Lisa: So, we need to talk about the messes you left in our houses, m'kay? Jimmy: Okay. Maybe we'll clean just a little bit more! Jerry: Repercussions! (The screen irises out on Jimmy and Jerry, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts